Paint War
by meressefers
Summary: Vegeta and Goku are baby-sitting Marron...and learning the fun of fingerpainting. Be scared.


Disclaimer: As usual, my friends and I do not own DBZ. Gosh darn.

A/N: This is just a one-shot my friend wrote. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------

Paint War

by the Evil Colonel

------------------------------------------------

When it comes to raising a child, it's always important to find a mature adult to watch them while the parents are away. It's a pity that Krillin and Eighteen didn't know this until after...IT happened. They had (stupidly) hired Goku to watch Marron while they were out. What's worse was that Goku was by himself...but only temporarily...

***

The little girl looked up at Goku, curious and seemingly innocent. "Go-ku?" she asked.

Goku couldn't help but smile at her; she was just so cute. "That's right! You're gonna stay with me for a little while, okay?" He kneeled down, and Marron gave him a hug, but refused to let go of her prized possession: a fingerpainting set.

Earth's strongest warrior wanted to train, so he set the little girl up with her paint, and quietly snuck into a different room, but he couldn't focus on training, and eventually fell asleep.

Another warrior was flying in their direction, not too far away, and mumbling angrily to himself. Vegeta, prince of all two Saiyans, had been hen-pecked into staying with Goku and Marron. "Castration my ass," he was saying, "she couldn't last that long without me!"

The prince landed in front of Goku's house and knocked. No answer. He impatiently knocked again. Still, no answer. He tried again, the entire house shaking under the power of his fist. Again, no reply.

Vegeta let out an irritated sigh. "Kakarot, you idiot, let me in!!!"

The door opened to reveal Marron, half blue, part red, and the rest green. "Veggie?"

"That's not my name! Where is that baka?!?"

"Ba-ka?"

"Yes, baka."

"Baka!" Marron seemed delighted with her new word.

Goku suddenly appeared, yawning. "Oh, hi, Vegeta! What brings you here?"

"Threats of no more sex and a power beyond my control. I was sent to watch you two." Vegeta then smirked. "I didn't think you still needed a babysitter, Kakarot."

They went inside the house, but something was definitely wrong: the house was half-covered in paint.

The Saiyan prince smacked his forehead. "Please tell me you didn't leave the child alone."

Goku scratched his head -- a trademark move in his family -- and replied, "Uh, well, I think I fell asleep."

"YOU IDIOT!!!"

Marron then tugged at Vegeta's hand. "Wanna play, Veggie?"

Growling, he replied, "NO." The toddler's eyes began to well up with tears. Recalling several fatal incidents with his son, incidents in which Vegeta still had scars from, the Saiyan complied.

Soon, the three of them were sitting in a circle, the two older ones warily watching the little girl. Vegeta was looking more and more embarrassed. All of a sudden, a large blob of green paint flew into his face. "Argh, damn it!" He quickly tried to wipe it away and out of his face. "Who threw that?!?" Goku, blue from laughter, not paint, grinned and raised his hand. "Kakarot! You're dead!" Vegeta then immediately retailiated, but with blue paint.

"Whoa, Vegeta, hang on a sec!" Goku struggled to spit out the paint from his mouth. "We have to be careful; Marron's still -- ACK!!!" This time, red paint was used. "Oh, okay, I get it!"

Soon, the paint went flying. If anyone else was around, they would find it pathetic to see two full-grown men having a paint war. Goku was behind an overturned table; Vegeta, the couch. Both of them were wearing the paint like war paint, clothes were torn, and the paint was everywhere.

As for Marron, she watched the two "funny grown-ups" play, but soon waddled into Goku's bedroom and fell asleep on the bed, whilst the Saiyans continued their battle.

***

As Krillin approached the house -- Eighteen had already gone straight home -- he heard shouting. "Hope Marron didn't give them too hard of a time; she's only three," Krillin laughed as he opened the front door.

The sight inside stopped the laughter. "OH KAMI!!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!?"

Goku and Vegeta, who were sprawled out on the ground, sat straight up. The paint was all over, even in their hair. The only thing that hadn't been painted on in the room was Krillin.

Eyes bulging, the little monk asked, "What...happened? Did Marron do this?!?"

"Uhhh..." Large sweat drops appeared on the Saiyans' heads. They both tried to explain what had happened, but they only looked even more ridiculous.

"A *paint war*, guys? How old are you again?"

Chi-chi suddenly appeared, and screamed quite loudly. "GO-KUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!"

Goku laughed nevously. "H-hi, Chi-chi. I didn't think you'd be home so soon."

Vegeta turned a deep red. "NO ONE can hear about this."

Krillin let out a laugh. "Did you guys run out of paper or somethin'?"

The Saiyans looked at each other. "Paper?"

"That paint doesn't come out easily. You're supposed to put it on paper."

"Oh."

Marron came into the colorful living room, rubbing her eyes. "Daddy!" She squealed and ran to Krillin. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"You're a baka!"

"WHAT?!?!? Where'd you learn that word?"

Vegeta gulped.

~The End~


End file.
